


Sans's helps Frisk recover from a nightmare

by Aurora Breen (Icegreystray)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Short One Shot, Sign Language, family cuteness, mute!Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Aurora%20Breen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This has spoilers if you haven't played the game. Short story based after a video and comic, this is what i thought should have happened after Frisk had a nightmare about not being able to *Spoiler* Save Asriel *spoiler* Mute!Frisk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans's helps Frisk recover from a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is based off this video: watch?v=ZB1jGrrNork which is based off this comic post/132252432497/instead-of-finishing-the-last-two-days-of-inktober i ran into the video and watched it and ended up crying, wishing Sans or Toriel or Papyrus had come in and hugged Frisk so i took it upon myself to write this. Please at least look at one of these links before reading this story as it will make more sense that way
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale nor do i own any of the characters

Frisk bolted up from their nightmare and they looked around wildly as if searching for the one person they hadn’t been able to save, before they knew it tears dripped down their face and they covered their mouth with their hands trying to be quiet as they cried.  
Toriel was at her house and Papyrus was having a sleep over with Undyne and Alphys but Sans was still home and they didn’t want to wake or bother him. They should have known better then to even try to be quiet since there was a knock on their door before Sans poked his head in and turned on the light only to walk over seeing Frisk’s tears.

“Hey Frisk, you have a nightmare?” he asked sitting on Frisk’s bed and the child just snuffled in response, they crawled over to Sans when he opened up his arms and he picked them up, put them on his lap and wrapped their arms around Frisk as the child cried.

‘I just wished i could have saved Asriel Sans’ they signed-Sans had been the only one they had told about their encounter with the Prince-before letting out a loud sob and crying harder and Sans stroked their hair, guessing what the nightmare had been about

“I know you did kid but you saved us Frisk, Pap, Tori, Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore and Alphys wouldn’t be around if you hadn’t done what you did but Flowey was going to kill everyone” he said and they snuffled “I know that isn’t what you wanted to hear but i think Frisk that Asriel wasn’t there anymore not completely, yes Asriel came back to talk to you but wherever he is now? he’s safe. Safer then he would have been if you had been able to save him”

‘So i did save him in a way?’ they asked and Sans made a ‘hmm’ noise before he nodded

“Exactly you did now let’s go and watch some movies while eating nice cream okay?” he said and at their nod, he put Frisk up on his shoulders and walked out of Frisk’s bedroom


End file.
